Sundays at Tiffany's
by iWhitie
Summary: Blossom and Brick have been the bestest friends since 3rd grade. When she turns 10, he has to leave.. Forever. 15 years later, She plans to marry a handsome actor. But, who's this mystery guy she sees everywhere she goes? BrickXBlossom R&R !
1. Introduction

_**I read a story...called Sunday's at Tiffany's. So This story is technically based on the original. Enjoy. Read and Review Please? (:**_

_**Blossom and Brick**_

_**Both Age 10 in the chapter. **  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Introduction: <em>

_Young Age_

"_Happy Birthday Princess"_

_Goodbye...Forever._

_Part 1_

"Princess, wake up." A boy tried to wake up a little girl.

The young girl tossed and turned. She didn't want to wake up. Her mom didn't come home yesterday and without her "good-night kiss", she couldn't fall to sleep. Eventually she did, but she didn't sleep well.

"Please, let me be... I must have rest." The girl whined.

The boy smirked, "On your special day? I think not! Now come on, get up!"

The girl opened her eyes and smiled at her best friend. He had bloodshot red eyes, and fiery long red hair. Today, she saw he wore a red plain shirt with black pants. Of course, he also had his red cap on.

"Brick! You know I didn't get enough sleep!"

"Sweetie? Are you awake?" A young woman's voice was heard from the living room.

"Yes mother." The little girl yelled.

The mother came in, she had black hair and green eyes. No one knew exactly why the little girl looked nothing alike her mother, nor her father. Yet, both parents were divorced and looked very young. "How are you awake? Usually I'd have to wake you up.."

"Brick woke me up." The little girl smiled at her friend.

"Your imaginary friend? Hm. Well Come on let's get you ready. I have a meeting at the coffee shop in 30 minutes and then we can go to Tiffany's to get you something new for your birthday..okay?" The young mother grabbed a simple pink dress and black belt, then helped her daughter get ready. Then they left their building and into the car.

"She didn't even tell you Happy Birthday." Brick scoffed.

"It's fine.. You know she's like that." The little girl sighed.

The car stopped in front of a small coffee shop. Two of the mother's co-workers stood outside, waiting for her mother.

"Sara! Please come in and hurry! They're already here!" One of the workers said.

Sara looked at her daughter and smiled half-heartedly, "Go take a seat and choose whatever you want. Make sure nothing too much with carbs okay? Love you." She kissed her daughter's forehead and left along with the two workers.

Blossom sighed, it was always work work and work for her mother. Never time for her daughter...

Brick helped choose a table, and they ordered desserts.

"Are you okay Bloss?" He asked, pure concern in his voice.

"Yeah...It's just my mom.." The girl sighed.

Brick thought for a moment, then smiled. "Hey I got an idea that might cheer you up. Let's play the Brick and Blossom game?"

The young girl smiled, "Sure! Okay you first. Umm, How about that family over there With the three boys?"

Brick nodded, "Well you see, They all look alike, but in reality their just clones. The Mother and Father couldn't make anymore babies to they had to clone them. Every now and then, they fight and one of them dies. The parents just continue to clone them."

"Must be a hard life." Blossom said.

Brick nodded again, "Yeah it is. They hate being cloned so much."

Both of them laughed.

"Alright your turn. See that couple over there?" Brick pointed.

She looked and nodded, "Yeah they're not really getting along anymore. She's taking off the ring because the guy cheated on her with another guy. He finds out he's gay and tells her straight up. He also wants to be friends, but she can't dare to see his face again."

"How very sad.." The boy sighed.

"Hey it's a depressing moment. So shh."

Both of them laughed again and the desserts came.

"Thank you." Brick said to the waiter.

The waiter nodded and left. Both of them ate their strawberry shortcakes, along with a oreo shake.

The little girl looked at her mother. The other worker left, but the one stayed. Her mother was talking and laughing with him.

"What do you think they're talking about, Bloss?" Brick asked.

Blossom shrugged, "Maybe about her 3rd husband."

Brick nodded and saw that they got up and where walking towards their way.

"Make yourself invisible, Brick. I don't want my mom to see you." The girl said.

"Sweetie, why must you always order two of the same thing?" Her mother asked.

"Plus this cake and shake has too many carbs." Her co-worker said.

"I agree with Ivan, Don't eat this... junk.." Her mother said.

The little girl sighed and nodded.

"Good, alright I'm going to go pay. Meet me outside," Her mother said and left.

"I'm going to convince your mother to make an appointment with me, your hair must be cut!" Ivan said, touching her hair, and left.

Blossom sighed. Brick looked around and smiled.

"Hey, don't look now, but I see the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Brick said.

"Really? Where?" The girl looked around.

"Wait! Don't look, but she's on your left. She's really shy, has these pink eyes that are so unique. No one can miss it." The boy said.

Blossom looked to her left and saw herself on the mirror. She blushed, her face almost matching her red hair. "T-thank you Brick..."

Brick laughed, "No problem, now come on, let's go."

He reached out his hand to her, and she grabbed it. Both of them walking out, hand in hand. They saw Blossom's mother and as soon as she saw them, she started walking towards Tiffany's. The kids followed. On their way, they started playing the "Name some states" game.

"Arkansas."

"California."

"Hawaii."

"Hawaii? That's not a state." Brick said.

"Yes it is! I looked it up!" Blossom said.

"Really?" The boy said.

The girl nodded, and they entered Tiffany's.

"Blossy, Sweetie, pick out something okay?" Sara told her daughter.

The little girl nodded, and looked around the jewelery store.

Brick noticed a yellow ring, "Hey Bloss, look at this gem."

"Hm?" Blossom looked at the ring. "Oh my, it's very pretty!"

Brick nodded, "Try it on!"

A lady behind the counter looked at the two kids. "Would you like to see the ring?"

Blossom nodded and the lady got them the ring. She tried it on and marveled at the elegance of the ring.

"That should be your wedding ring." Brick said.

The girl laughed and gave back the ring, "Thank you."

"No Problem." The lady smiled and went to help another customer.

Brick looked at the time, "Hey Blossom? Can...Can I talk to you?"

Blossom noticed something wrong, "Yea.. sure... What's wrong Brick?"

The boy got a little uncomfortable, sighed, then looked at the time. "Well you see.. I have to leave in a little bit.."

Blossom smiled, "That's no problem, I'll see you tomorrow!"

Brick groaned, "That's just it.. You see when our mission turns 10, we leave. Forever."

The girl gasped, "But.. But you can't leave!"

The boy sighed, "I have to."

"But like you once said, Rules were meant to be broken! I remember you saying that when I didn't do my homework!" Blossom had tears dropping down her face.

"This rule can't be broken... I promise you'll forget me Blossom... Remember that I Love you." Brick kissed her cheek and left towards the elevator doors.

"N-no! Brick please!" Blossom cried.

The doors closed slowly, Brick waved goodbye and Blossom banged on the doors. It closed, and she screamed.

"Honey! What's wrong!" Sara came up behind her daughter.

"Brick's in there! We have to get him out!" Blossom yelled.

"Your son?" A lady from the counter said.

"No just her imaginary friend. Blossom please.." The elevator doors opened. "See? There's your friend Brick!"

Blossom cried, "No...he's gone forever..."


	2. Kindle White

**_Its not really long, And I Apologize for that. . . But here enjoy a new chapter of Sundays at Tiffany's. _**

**Brick doesn't come out in this chapter. . But please read this in order to understand the next one :D **

* * *

><p>"Good morning Miss Utonium, you have one new message from your mother. She said it was urgent." My secretary said.<p>

"Thank you, Jenny." I smiled at her and made my way to my office.

"Blossie, honey please get over here as soon as you can. Love you." The answering machine said.

Rolling my eyes, I sighed and grabbed the two scolding hot coffee mugs on my desk. I checked myself in the mirror, making sure nothing in my appearance would disappoint my mother, then made my way to my mothers' office.

Hi. I'm Blossom Utonium. I'm 25 years old and currently working as my mom's planner. We work for a big time producing studio named Kindle White. Kinda weird right? Well for the past 6 months we've been working on a movie project, named "Yet, I'll Never Forget." I wrote this script myself. Soon it turned into a play, and now its a movie project in MY job. Oh and the actor who was in my play as the main lead, he's my boyfriend.

The glass doors opened, and my mother looked at me, smiling.

"Blossie! Sweetie! Have a seat! Just leave my coffee here." She pointed to a spot on her desk.

I nodded and settled the mug on top of some papers. "So mother... Why did I need to come here?"

She smiled, "Well remember how we're choosing the main role actor for our movie?"

_I'm choosing, and it's my movie... _

I nodded.

"It's come to my attention that we only have one week to choose who, so I was thinking that... Daniel could be the star!" She smiled innocently.

"Mom! No! You know how I feel about that! I'm not going to choose him because he was the main role for THE PLAY. Play's and movies are two very different things! Mother! How could you even think such a thing?" I gasped.

She shrugged, "Well honey, his agents want to know as soon as 5 in the afternoon today. And trust me, they want this gig for him really bad."

Rolling my eyes, I scoffed. "Yeah, and other actors want it too."

"Seriously Blossie, I choose him. And without me, you wouldn't even have this movie in the first place!" She yelled.

My mother's phone rang, and she picked it up. I glared at her.

"We're done with this conversation." I said, and left her office.

"Blossie. Honey! Baby! Come here! Don't Leave!" She yelled after me, but I just ignored her and went back to my office.

My secretary laughed, "Oh Blossom. Don't you ever get tired of your mother bossing you around?"

I sat on her desk and sighed, "Yeah, pretty much."

"Then why don't you just chance jobs?" She asked.

I looked at her, "Jenny, it's not that easy."

She smiled, "But knowing your grades and diplomas? Heck you can be whatever you want!"

"Hey, your right.. But I think i'll just take this week off... call me in case anything goes wrong." I left to my desk.

"Alright!" Jenny called out to me.

I grabbed my purse and left the building.

Yeah, knowing my mom, she'd be pretty pissed off at me, but hey, like I said, This was my movie and I was in charge of choosing the main role. But no! She doesn't remember...

By the way, this movie really means a lot to me. I mean this was practically my entire childhood, just written in a story. So let me tell you what's it about.

Since I was about 5 years old, I've had a..best friend. You can't really call him imaginary because most people saw him.. Anyways he was always their for me.. when I needed comfort, he gave it to me, he's the only person I could really talk to. So here comes the sad part, when I turned 10.. he told me he had to leave, for another mission. I couldn't bear it, and after he left, I cried endless days. I never really forgot about him, like he said I would. He's always in my heart...

A tear fell from remembering all this and I wiped it away. I was walking towards my apartment.

A sweet melody came from my phone, And looking at the caller ID, I scoffed but answered it.

"Hi Daniel." I said as I was entering my key into the doorknob of my home.

"Blossom, baby. Where on earth are you? Your mother called and..."

"Yes, I know. And honestly right now, I need some alone time." I entered my home and sat on the couch.

"Okay, I'll come over right.."

"No, I mean alone time. Just for myself." I said, anger rising in my voice.

"Oh.. okay babe. See you later. Bye."

I hung up.

Looking around, I sighed. Then stood up and looked through my closet.

"Hey, I know what I need.. a little shopping spree won't hurt.." I smiled and got my credit cards off of my cabinet.

Then I was off to New York, New York.

* * *

><p><strong>A Little short preview of the next one :D <strong>

**_"W-who are you a_****_nd why do you keep on following me!" I screamed._**

**_"Blossom! Don't you remember me? I mean.. wow.. look at you. I haven't seen you since I left but... wow you look.. wow.." He looked at me up and down._**

_**I gasped and pulled my phone out, "PERVERT! Get away from me before I call the police!" **_

_****_**Well Review (: Have a Merry Christmas! **


	3. Brick's BackPossible Redo Chapter?

**Ahh! This is even shorter! I PROMISE I WILL MAKE A LONGER CHAPTER FOR THE NEXT ONE .. **

**This Might be a Rush.. so If it is just tell me and I'll re make it Alright? Thanks**

**Brick's here in the chapter**

**Edit: 10:09 PM**

**I'm planning to re-do this Chapter. If You would like me to keep it this way, please review and share your thoughts? **

**Unless, In the other version I would Make Blossom notice him, little by little... And Brick won't be OOC in That version. Please Share, Read and Review? Thanks :D**

* * *

><p>I brought my clothing to the cashier. She looked at me with a confused face, I'm guessing because of all the clothes I brought up?<p>

She started counting up the price, "Is this all ma'am?"

I nodded, "Yes, it is!"

"Alright so your total is... Two hundred and twenty dollars." She was bagging up my clothing.

I simply gave her my credit cards, "Credit please."

She swiftly grabbed the card, swiped it and gave it back to me. After giving me the receipt, I grabbed my bags and left.

Boy, this shopping spree was what I needed! I feel so relaxed! Although, I do have too many bags on my arms...but that won't stop me from buying more clothes!

I looked around and spotted someone staring at me... What the heck was his problem? And... those eyes...

I gasped, _this can't be happening._

Fore god's sake he looked like., like...

My old childhood friend... Brick Jojo.

Walking at a fast pace, I made sure of myself that I wouldn't look back. Then, I heard his voice.

"Blossom?" He called out to me.

I started running then, I don't know why..but I just did.

"Blossom! Blossom stop! It's me! You know who I am!" He yelled.

I ran outside and looked around..

A taxi! I called the taxi and it stopped in front of me. Before opening the door, _he_ closed it and grabbed my hand.

"Blossom, please stop." He said.

I looked into his eyes, "W-who are you and why do you keep on following me!" I screamed.

"Blossom! Don't you remember me? I mean.. wow.. look at you. I haven't seen you since I left but... wow you look.. wow.." He looked at me up and down.

I gasped and pulled my phone out, "PERVERT! Get away from me before I call the police!"

"I'm Brick, can't you remember? Can't you recognize the red, bloodshot eyes?" He yelled.

"It-It can't be you! I thought.. I just.." Tears fell from my eyes and I soon fell on the floor.

"Blossom!" Brick helped me up.

I relaxed, and stood up. "Thanks for the help.. I think.. I have to go home now..."

He nodded and called out a taxi for me. Getting in, I smiled. "Thanks.."

Then the taxi left towards my home.

**_Brick..._**

Was that really her? I mean... Why did I end up here in New York in the first place? Was she my mission? Usually the first people I talk to are my missions, and I only talked to her... So it has to be her!

I called out a taxi and got in, "Follow that other cab. Fast."

The driver nodded and we followed. Honestly, this felt like a wild goose chase. I don't know why... but it just does...

So where does this lead me off to?

* * *

><p><strong>Well hope you enjoyed it.. Please Review (:<strong>


	4. The KissFlashBack

**Hope everyone had a nice New Years  
>(:<strong>

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>I massaged my temples as I got out of the taxi. Then payed the driver. As I got into my home, I dropped my new clothes and jumped back onto my bed. I still can't believe that was Brick. And he looks... grown up. I still remember, when I was 8, we refused growing up, so we stopped eating for a week. Sadly, that made me end up in the hospital, but hey it was worth it. I had so much fun with him that week. I didn't even go to school!<p>

I thought of other good memories I had with Brick when I was younger... and soon I fell into a deep sleep...

_**Brick...**_

I waited until Blossom went inside her home, to pay the driver. "Thanks."

I walked past her house, and entered a white house a few blocks away. Actually, this was my home, but I was sharing it with two roommates.

"Butch and Boomer! Get your asses over here!" I yelled, as soon as I entered the house.

Sitting down in the couch, I laid back and got the remote to the T.V. Boomer groaned, seeing I clearly got the T.V first.

"What's up Bricky-boy?" Butch said.

I glared at him, "Told you not to call me that. Anyways just wondering how are your missions?"

Boomer and Butch both blurted out, "WE GOT THE SAME GIRLS AS WHEN WE WHERE 5 YEARS OLD!"

I stood up and looked at them weirdly, "That's weird, cause I got Blossom again too..."

"Is that why we all woke up here in New York?" Boomer asked.

"Maybe.." Butch said.

I nodded and went into the kitchen, "We just got to find out what's going on with the girls, and get on with our lives. Easy! That's what we always do, right boys?"

Both my roommates nodded and went back into the living room.

I thought about Blossom, and how she'd grown up so fast. Time really does pass by, and she looks so beautiful. I knew she was going to be in the first place. I also noticed she looked more insecure about herself... I mean I remember when she was 7 years old, she wanted to loose weight... She looked dead skinny and I was there to convince her she looked perfect just the way she was... and that kiss...

Wait.. Kiss?

What Kiss?

Oh that kiss...

Well.. before her 10th birthday, I came to sleep over her room...

_Flashback- Before Blossom's 10__th__ Birthday..._

I tossed and turned around the bed that was made for me on the floor.. this was really uncomfortable..

"Brick?" Blossom called me.

I guess she heard me tossing, "Yeah Bloss? Sorry to wake you, I'm just uncomfortable here..."

"Well, come and sleep next to me. I'm really cold anyways.."

My eyes shot wide open..But I wasn't sure what to choose, "Umm.."

"Please Brick?"

I sighed and got into her bed slowly, getting under the covers and hugging her waist against my chest. She cuddled against me and smiled.

I kissed her head, "Blossom, you know I love you right?"

She giggled and kissed my lips.

The kiss was ecstatic, especially having her against me, it felt so right...

Yet so wrong...

_End of Flashback_

"Yo Brick! Phone!" Butch interrupted my thoughts.

"Yeah... I'll get it.."

I picked up my phone and left towards my room.

* * *

><p><strong>Heehee oh wow cute... Well I Hope you enjoyed (: Review please! And Please give me your thoughts and idea's? I'd really want to know what you think is going to happen :D <strong>

BrickXBlossom :D


	5. Dinner W Daniel Just Turned Interesting

**Well This took up about 5 pages. ^.^ Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>"So tell me, Daniel, how was your day?" I asked, looking at my fiancée while he was looking at the menu.<p>

He sighed, " Other than your mother complaining about you leaving work today, great. The Good-Morning Show was interesting.. Did you watch it like I told you in the message? Yeah of course. I can't believe they asked me about the wedding proposal. I thought mostly everyone would of forgotten, but I guess not."

I laughed, "Well you did purpose to me on this day, at this hour, six months ago."

"Oh course, of course. Oh! Have you heard? My new book it being pushed back a week earlier to be released! So many people have been begging to read it, and couldn't take anymore of their.. 'nonsense'. Not that I complain though, I think it's nice that my fans really want to read about my life." Daniel nodded.

"Yeah.. Sure…" I sighed.

"Oh! There you are! I've been looking all over the place!"

Oh no. Oh no oh no, oh no.

"Mind if I sit?"

Daniel looked confused and I whispered to him, "No."

"Sure. Why not?" Daniel said.

I mentally cursed at Daniel. The red-headed young man took a seat next to me.

"So. Who are you exactly?" Daniel said.

I looked at Brick, "Brick, this is my fiancée, Daniel. Daniel, meet Brick, I just.. Ran into him today. He's a childhood friend of mine."

"Ah, so you're the soon-to-be husband Blossom's been talking about. I'm Brick. A very close friend of hers." Brick held out his hand and Daniel shook it.

"I'm Daniel. Blossom, you never told me about Brick…"

I glared at him, "Yeah well we've it's been a long time, last time I saw him was when I was 10. So, how could I've remembered?"

The waitress came, "Hello I'm Meri, your server today. Ready to order?"

Daniel was looking at me.

"Go and order whatever." I smiled at him.

"Alright we'll have, the Spaghetti Cheese Fele."

"Alright and for…"

Brick interrupted the waitress, "Sorry, but does that have any parsley? Just want to make sure because I know She's allergic to it."

I looked at him, surprised. "Y-you remembered that?"

Brick smiled, "Of course. I also know she's not a big fan of cheese."

Giggling, I looked up at Daniel and the waiter. "He's right. I'll just have the… Meaty Lasagna."

"I'll have that too." Brick smiled at me.

"Alright! I'll be back with your orders!" Meri said, and left.

Daniel looked at Brick suspiciously. "Hm.."

"So Daniel, what exactly do you love about Blossom?"

I blushed and looked at Daniel.

"Well…Umm.." He was thinking.

Thinking? That shouldn't happen..

"I love that she knows how to fix my schedule. That she calculates and makes the planning for everything! Without her, we wouldn't be having the wedding." Daniel said.

I smiled, at least he said something.

"Yeah but, those are things another person can do. I mean, what do you personally love about her?" Brick explained.

Daniel hesitated, "I'm afraid I don't know what your trying to ask."

Brick smiled and looked at me, "Oh come on, you can't possibly say you don't know! I mean, Blossom's really funny. She dances horribly. She has a cute laugh, oh and she sings before she goes to sleep."

"You guys slept together?" Daniel asked, a bit angered.

"In Kinder! In those mats. We where young!" I chuckled.

"Once, we ate so much ice cream, she couldn't even get up." Brick said.

I giggled again. How was it that he remembered everything?

"Hm, well.. that's.. interesting. So what do you to work?" Daniel said, clearly trying to change the conversation.

"I help out people in need. My job takes me all over the world. It's pretty harsh because you develop a relationship with the person, and in the end you end up leaving them. Blossom was one of my missions…."

I interrupted him, "A teacher."

Daniel looked at us suspiciously again, "And.. What's your last name, Brick?"

"Well.. I…"

"Jojo. Brick Jojo." I said, interrupting Brick again.

Our food came and we ate. After Daniel paid for our food, we left the restaurant.

I saw Brick, from the corner of my eyes grabbing a mint, then grabbing a hand full of them after tasting one. I laughed silently at his delight for the mints. Then after Brick grabbed the handful and left, the waiter threw out the mints. I giggled again.

Daniel grabbed me a cab and I left home after telling him and Brick bye.

My house was just a mile away, so I got there pretty quick. I got out of the cab and was about to open the front door, until I saw a red shirt from the corner of my eye.

Brick was sitting down on the bench, looking at the stars.

I walked up to him, "Brick? What are you doing outside? Don't you have a home?"

Brick looked startled, but smirked. "Yeah I do, but my housemates are crazy sometimes. I just don't like going home when they're crazy."

I nodded, "Well, your welcome to sleep in my home if you'd like. Come on."

I grabbed his hand and pulled him into my home.

"Well, this is my home. I'll go get you some blankets. Make yourself comfortable." I said and walked into my closet to get Brick some blankets.

I came back, to see him looking at my photos.

"Blossom, you've grown so much." He said.

I blushed and put the blankets down on the couch, "Thank you.. Um. Here are the blankets. Good night.."

Brick smiled, "Goodnight."

I walked to my room and closed the door. Then put on my night gown and brushed my teeth. Then I went to bed.

In the middle of the night I felt shifting on my bed. I turned, and faced bright red, glowing orbs.

I screamed.

"What?" Brick yelled.

"Out! Out! What are you doing here?" I yelled.

"I thought you would still be afraid of the dark!" Brick said.

I saw him shirtless, I looked at him then went back to the conversation we where having. "No! I'm older! Now get back to the couch!"

I threw a pillow at him, "Okay Okay!" He said and left my room.

* * *

><p><strong>Heeheeheee I laughed :P I Hope you guys enjoyed. I'll update Soon! I had fun writing this chapter! <strong>

**Review Yeah? And tell me what you think? :D Love youu! **


	6. Help Around The House

"Your so funny!"

And I meant it. I had woken up from my dreamless slumber, expecting Brick to leave my house. Except, he was there, in my kitchen, breakfast already made and served, waiting for me. It took me a while to understand who was in front of me, and I almost screamed, until I remembered last night. So I smiled and said good-morning. He told me to dig in, and I did. After finishing, we had the most interesting conversation ever, since I was younger.. I mean.

"Stop laughing! I'm plain serious! The plane was about to crash and I literally felt scared!" Brick said.

"Oh come on! The pilot said that a turbulence was coming. You should of expected it!" I said, laughing.

He glared at me, "Well at that time I didn't know what was a turbulence, alright? Can't blame me.. first time riding the damn plane."

I giggled, "Sure Brick, sure. So uh, how are your brothers?"

Brick sighed and shifted uncomfortably, "You remember them?"

I nodded.

"Well.. Boomer is alright.. I guess. Butch is just plain dumb like he's always been. I haven't seen them for years 'till this month.. It's weird.." He chuckled.

"Tell them I said hi?" I smiled.

"Sure. Oh hey, I was looking around... and I couldn't help wondering.. why is this place all.. dull?"

I blushed, "Daniel said he was going to help me redecorate one of these days, but sadly I've been doing all the decorating since the move in. Not really impressive, I know but it's coming soon..."

Brick had a look on his face like he was thinking, then smiled. "If you want I can help you decorate today."

I gave him a shy smile, "No! That's fine! No need at all!"

He stood up, and stretched. "It'll be fun. Come on!"

I pouted, "Brick..."

"Come on Blossy."

I sighed, giving up. "Sure..."

Brick smirked, "Awesome. Now let's first scrap this old paint off?"

I changed into a couple of comfortable clothes, and we started getting to work. Brick removed my furniture, and I starting scraping the paint off, which was really hard work, so during the middle Brick sent me to Home Depot to get the colors I wanted on my walls. I chose Light Rose and Aqua. Soon as I got home, sure enough, Brick had finished scraping off all the old paint on my walls.

"Whoa. How did you get all this out so quick?"

"Let's just say, I have the magical hands." He smirked.

I giggled and we got our paint rollers.

"Ready?"

"Ready!" I screamed.

We started painting everything white first. Don't know why, Brick just told me to get white also for the coating... I think?

When we finished, He had suggested for a quick rest.

"Wow. Who knew this would be somewhat fun!" I smiled.

"Your lying." Brick smirked.

"Am not! I'm actually saying the truth."

"How am I going to believe you?"

"Just believe me."

"Not possible."

"Why not?"

"How is painting 'Fun'?"

"Well because your with me, it is."

We both smiled at each other. Brick then leaned over me, and pulled a lock of my auburn hair behind my ear. I blushed and quickly turned away.

What's this feeling? My heart's beating way too fast for a normal speed rate..

"Something wrong?" He asked, looking concern.

"Uh..." I needed to think of something... Quick. "Just thirsty. You know, work gets you tired and thirsty."

"True." Brick stood up, walking towards the kitchen. "I'll get us water."

I sighed when he was out of sight. It's really nice how he's helping me.. with everything.. I'm thankful, yes indeed I am. But shouldn't the way Brick's teaching me... be the way Daniel should be treating me? And for god's sake... Brick's my Imaginary Friend! I'm in my adulthood... What the hell is he doing here? I should be over this.. I mean...Come on this isn't...

"Blossom?"

A cold, water dripping Arrowhead bottle appeared in front of my face, interrupting my thoughts.

"O-Oh! Sorry, I was just thinking. Thanks!" I took the bottle, opening it and taking a big sip.

Brick chuckled, "Must be really thirsty then."

"No duh." I rolled my eyes sarcastically, then laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Pardon For the wait. Hopefully You liked this Short Chapter. Will Update Soon. My Internet is Cut Down.. So Yea... <strong>


	7. Thank you

**Yeah. You guys are allowed to kill me. Dx**

**I've made you all wait this long! Alright. So I've changed the story a bit, but hopefully you won't notice. C: **

**If you do, review and tell me what you think about this change?**

**Enjoy (:**

* * *

><p>Hours later, my house had gotten an entire make over, thanks to Brick.<p>

"Brick.." I said, looking around in awe. "You really didn't have to help me with this... It's really thoughtful of you."

The red headed male in front of me chuckled, while I gazed at him with pure curiosity.

"It's not a problem. I really enjoyed helping you. As a matter of fact, I actually enjoy doing anything with you."

My face flushed into a deep red color, causing me to tilt my head away so he wouldn't notice my blush.

"You, Mister Jojo, are incredible."

"I try my best."

From the corner of my eye, I could see him smile down at me with those deep red crimson eyes. Of course, this only made me blush more and I turned on my heels, leading myself into my room.

"Well I'm going to change. I suggest you should too. We have a showcase to go to."

Brick had seemed to have followed me, because before I touched the doorknob to my room, his hand gently touched my shoulder. I could feel him practically smirking, as his thumb started circular motions around my shoulder.

"Does this mean we'll be together again, after these hours of spending quality time?"

As much as I didn't want to, I shrugged his hand off of my shoulder, and opened the doorknob. Then, before going in, I tilted my head back towards his direction and smiled an teasing smile.

"Oh but of course."

He chuckled, and nodded his head, turning his body away and walking towards the opposite direction, away from me.

"See you in an hour, Miss Utonium."


End file.
